The Betrayal Of the Dangerous Kind
by Prince Yami Inuyasha
Summary: This is one story from a series. The entire series is called Betrayal. Please read and review. Some hentai scenes in later chapters. I'll update as soon as possible.
1. The betrayal

Betrayal 

Disclaimer: Don't own so I don't care.

************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hotaru what are you doing?" Amara screamed at the youngest sailor scout.

"Destroying all that you hold dear. Amara you were the worst parent that I have ever seen. By the way you are disgusting stupid and I can't stand you." Hotaru spat at the senshi of the wind. Raising her glaive to a full standing position she yelled out,

"Death Ribbon Revolution." As the attack raced forward Amara and the other scouts closed their eyes and wondered what had happened to make Hotaru act like this. 

"Nothing fools. This is how I have always acted. You just never believed that I could actually be evil from the minute I was born. Some people are you know. Oh and by the way I could have destroyed all the evil we went up against in one blow but I didn't want to. Crystal Tokyo is mine." she said and then started to laugh. Amara pulled together the last of her strength and fired a blast at Hotaru. When both attacks hit they all screamed. When the dust cleared there was only one body on the ground, Hotaru Tomoe's body. 

After Colony 199

"Class today we have some new students. Please come in.," the teacher said and eight students walked in. The first one had sun-gold blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. 

"Serena Tsukino." The second one that walked in had short blue hair and blue eyes.

"Amy Anderson." The third had raven hair and almost black eyes.

"Rei Hino." The fourth was a tall brown haired girl with forest green eyes.

"Lita Kino" Next was an average sized girl who also had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Mina Aino." That is when a tall girl with short sassy hair and grayish blue eyes walked in.

"Amara Tenouh." When the next girl came in the classroom erupted into catcalls.

"Michelle Kaiou." said a girl with aquamarine hair and eyes.

"Trista Meioh." a girl with garnet eyes and green hair stated mater of factly. The teacher nodded and then pointed out several seats in the classroom.

"Serena please sit next to Michael Yuy. Amy next to Quatre Winner. Rei next to Milliardo Peacecraft. Lita next to Duo Maxwell. Amara next to Heero Yuy. Michelle next to Trowa Barton. Trista next to Trieze Kushranada. Thank you please sit down." The said boys stood up as their names were called and the girls sat in their appointed seats. The other boys that had noticed Michelle glared at Trowa and then settled down. As the class droned on and the students began to take notes Heero started to take occasional glances at the student next to him. Taking notes on her instead of the class he also began to size her up. Jumping only slightly when the teacher yelled at him for not paying attention. Looking up he gave the teacher his coldest glare. A glare that promised every last nightmare that you had ever had to become reality. The teacher backed down and Heero went back to his observations. 

Lunch Time…

"So Heero why weren't you paying attention in class?"

"I was paying attention. Just not to what that fool was talking about. I think that the new girl Amara may present a problem. When I first looked at her in class I noticed a strange presence around her. When she sat next to me it almost overwhelmed my senses. So I observed her during all of our classes that we had together. Which by the way is all of them. Her schedule follows mine exactly. When looking closely you can actually see her aura. Which by the way is pure gold. If you look in her eyes you can actually see her haunting past and she has power that could rival that of a gundam. Her brute strength rivals mine but her strategy doesn't compare. Not one person that she has ever fought has laid a hand on her but one and there was only one initial blow before she defeated him. Now from my calculations and the time period she lat saw I would have to say that she is over 40,000 years. The others as well. Quatre I think that she poses a real threat and she needs to be eliminated immediately. What do you think?" he said handing over his notes to Quatre and the others. As they read it over their eyes widened slightly. Quatre couldn't believe the strength that the girl had. Trowa didn't either. Wufei and Duo wondered where she had gotten the strength and Milliardo could of cared less. They looked up at Heero and then looked at Quatre.

"We should watch them and make our decision and interfere with their lives only if we absolutely have to. Now Heero why don't you take Amara and watch over her. The rest of the orders will be as followed.

I will take Amy

Milliardo will get Rei

Wufei shall get Mina

Trowa should take Michelle

Trieze since you have been so quietly watching us why don't you take Trista

Duo takes Lita and not that way you hentai

And Michael takes Serena. All right if in a month we don't find anything incriminating then we should leave them alone. Let's break and become friends with them after school start earlier if you want. Ja!" Quatre said and left to find Amy hoping that she was findable. After everyone left a shadow came out from behind the tree and smirked.

~So they are here. Good now I can finally destroy them. Go my minions destroy them. This should be easy. Because they do not remember their past. The final blast destroyed them and their memories! ~ As the figure vanished a bunch of youma ran forward intent on destroying the sailor scouts.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

An: This is the first story in a series that I am creating. What I am going to do is make every scout except Serena and Amara evil. That way no one can say that I am playing favorites with the scouts and I am not being mean to any one scout. The only reason I am not making Serena evil is because I can't see Serena as evil I think that for Serena to be evil I would have to make an OOC story and I suck at that. Also Amara would probably destroy the world if she was evil and had no one controlling her like Galaxia did in the Stars episodes. I think that Amara would destroy the entire galaxy. So please review. Oh Hotaru lovers don't worry she's not the only one. 


	2. In the Future

Betrayal of a Dangerous Kind

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned the shows but I don't.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero found Amara in the weight room lifting weights. Looking at the amount his eyes widened. 

~For a girl she sure is strong. I know normal guys would have dropped under that weight. Even pro-wrestlers can't handle that much weight. ~ Walking over to her Heero began to spot her as she lifted the weights. Smiling down at her he asked a question that Amara didn't expect.

"Need help? Or maybe a spotter? That much weight would crush you if you slipped up."

"I know I just can't stop increasing the weight. It's like I live for the challenges. Like I live dangerously. Like I am suppose to live that way and not care. The other girls that were introduced this morning with me, I don't know them but I feel as if I should. You know?"

"Yeah. Heero Yuy."

"I know. We were introduced this morning."

"I like being formally introduced." All of a sudden they both heard a noise and Amara put the weights up so she could look. Coming through the doorway was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. Heero tensed beside her and instinctively reached for his gun. That is when he remembered that Duo had made him leave it at home. Cursing under his breath he glanced at Amara who seemed to be unusually calm. Reaching over he grasped her hand slightly and then realized what he was doing. When he tried to pull away, for some reason though, he couldn't. Amara looked up at Heero and smiled slightly.

"We can't fight them if you are holding onto my hand."

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to pull it away. It's like it is stuck there and I have no control over my own hand anymore."

"Okay. Well I'll pull my hand away then." Amara said and pulled her hand away. Almost immediately the youma attacked. Amara and Heero rolled out of the way. They then shot to their feet and started to release a flurry of punches and kicks. The monsters dodged and then released their own attacks.

"Hi Amy. I'm Quatre R. Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind if I studied with you?"

"No I wouldn't mind that at all. It's a pleasure to meet you to." They smiled at each other and Quatre sat down next to Amy and looked over her shoulder. 

"I believe that the answer you have for number 2 is wrong. I think that it is two digits off. But don't take my advice I'm not good at math. Maybe you could help me?"

"Sure."

"You see, I was not raised very well. My father really didn't care about me. When I was twelve I was dumped off at the magnauacs' camp and I started to get taught there. I still don't get numbers and my handwriting isn't all that good. I also can't spell. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that. My apologies. I should leave."

"No don't. I'll help you with your problems. If you help me with me. I need someone to give me a challenge in a chess match. Think you could help?"

"Oh yes. I could help." Amy smiled and then pulled out a chessboard.

Trowa found Michelle in the swimming pool. Sitting down he silently watched the girl swimming around. She seemed to be able to hold her breath for a while. When she came up for air she noticed Trowa and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Trowa."

"Michelle. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Want to come in and swim around?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't have anything to swim in and I don't want to get these wet."

"Those are silly reasons. You can skinny dip." Michelle realized what she had just said and covered her mouth. Blushing she started to stammer.

"I…I…I'm…S…so…sorry! I…I…I…I…sho…shouldn't have said that!"

"It's alright I have a friend that almost always suggests stuff like that. It's perfectly alright."

"No really. I really shouldn't have said that."

"Hey there babe!"

"Don't call me babe!" next thing Duo knew he was on his back and Lita was smiling.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You called me babe."

"So?"

"I don't like that name."

"Sorry. Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. Your pretty."

"Thank you. Lita Kino. Want to spar with me?"

"Ow no thanks that hurt. More than Heero's does. Wait then again he always holds back when sparring."

"Sorry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Food! Okay!" Smiling they walked off to find a restaraunt.

"What are you doing?"

"Singing."

"Why? You are an onna. You should be at home doing the housework and producing children. At least that was how I was raised. So don't mind me sometimes."

"That's all right. Mina Aino."

"Chang Wufei." [1]. They sat on the floor and started to stare at each other. That is until Mina suggested that Wufei fence with her. Agreeing to the fencing match Wufei got up and started to put the armor on. [2]. Grabbing the fencing swords they started to circle each other.

Rei was shopping when Milliardo found her. Well actually ran into her. Rei looked up and almost lost her breathe. The guy that ran into her was a total stud! 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Excuse me."

"It's alright. My name is Rei Hino."

"Milliardo Peacecraft. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Could you give me a ride home? I think that I bought too much stuff. I can't carry it."

"Sure." Opening the trunk of his car, Milliardo put all of Rei's stuff in and then climbed into the drivers seat. Starting the car up he drove away from the shopping district and then asked for directions. Rei told him and the rest of the ride was in silence. When they got to her house he helped to bring everything inside. Once Rei was sure that everything was inside she turned to look at Milliardo.

"Tea?"

"Sure." As Rei lead him to the kitchen, Milliardo missed the lustful gaze he got from Rei. ~He will be mine~

Trieze looked up and smiled as he walked past the antique store. Inside Trista was paying for some of the antiques that she wanted. Walking in he helped her as she tried to pick up an object that was too heavy for her. Turning to look at him Trista smiled.

"Thank you! I just love antiques and sometimes I just don't know when to stop buying them. Other times I usually pick up the heaviest ones I could find. Trista Meioh."

"Treize Krushranada."

"Could you help me take this stuff home?"  
"Sure." Walking out of the store with antiques in one hand and Trista on the other side of him. Trista smiled as they walked towards her house and then started to strike up a conversation about the different kinds off clocks and experiments.

Amara and Heero were beginning to tire when Amara got this weird urge to call out for a power. The minute Amara's concentration was diverted though; she was pinned to the ground and held there. Heero looked up and gasped to see Amara being held down. Attempting to run forward he was tackled to the ground and held there as well. All of a sudden a flash of violet light filed the room and when it cleared the room was empty.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

An: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but things go kinda slow. I believe the next chapter will get up faster. Oh I don't know who I will put Hotaru with, because she is the evil.


	3. Getting their memories back

Getting Her Memories Back

An: I know that It has not been that long since my last update but sorry for taking so long.

******************************************************************

Heero woke up with a headache. Looking next to him he saw Amara still out cold. Shaking her awake he stood up and looked around. It looked like he was in the ruins of a castle. Amara looked around and felt an air of familiarity.

"Where are we?"

"You are in the remains of Crystal Tokyo."

"The remains of what?"

"Crystal Tokyo. You remember learning about Tokyo in school?"

"Yes."

"Well if Sailor Saturn hadn't turned against her teammates then this would have been a bustling city. But since she did the future changed. Crystal Tokyo never formed. This is what is left of what was to come. Sailormoon and the other scouts died as well in the final battle between Sailor Saturn and them."

"So why are you telling me this? Who are you?"

"I am Queen Serenity. You are Sailor Uranus. The Sailor Scout that gave her life to strike down Sailor Saturn. It didn't work though. She made everyone believe she was dead and then came back a hundred years later. She tried to form Crystal Tokyo so she could rule there but realized without the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal she would never succeeded. So she came to the your time Heero to get the crystal."

"Where is the crystal?"

"In Serena's body."

Duo and the others were worried. Heero was late and he was always on their cases for being late. 

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know do you think that something bad happened to him?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to search for him using my empathy."

"All right Quat."

"Heero you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No I want to stay."

"Alright." As she started to glow Amara got the feeling that she was flying. All of a sudden Amara's memories flew through both Heero's and Amara's head. Wincing slightly at some of the painful memories Heero realized her life was almost as bas as his was. 

"I can't find him anywhere!"

"All right calm down Quatre."

"Calm down? He might be dead somewhere."

"I don't think so."

Falling to the floor Amara and Heero finally finished their stroll down memory lane. Amara shook her head and picked up her pennant. Smiling at Queen Serenity she teleported them out of there. Quatre and the others jumped as Heero and Amara fell out of no where. Amara landed on her feet and Heero landed on his bed.

"Watch the landing would you?"

"Sorry I don't control how we land. Now I will see you tomorrow."

"See you Amara." Everyone watched as Amara walked out of Heero's room and then looked at Heero who was getting some Aspirin. 

"Heero do explain." Wufei said.

"To long of a story and you probably won't believe me either."

"Try us."

"Amara is from 42,000 years ago and she is Sailor Uranus. She didn't remember her past and today while we were in the weight room we were attacked by youma. After we defeated the youma we were teleported to what was supposed to be Crystal Tokyo. There we met a real queen from 42,000 years ago and when Amara got her memories back I got them to. Now we have to stop a renegade Sailor Scout intent on taking over the entire world. We also have to protect Serena or the world could end because she has the mythical Silver Imperial Crystal in her body and that is what Sailor Saturn is after."

"Heero you were right I don't believe you." Duo said.

"We believe you," the others said.

"That was just a summery. Now if you will kindly leave me alone I want to go to bed. My head hurts badly," he said walking off to his bedroom. The others nodded and then left. Unbeknown to them there had been a shadow watching them and listening to them.

~Heero you are going to wish you didn't tell them anything. ~ It snickered and flew off.

"Hold on!" Serena yelled. Opening her door she noticed that Amara was standing there.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Serena said and then moved so she could come in. Amara walked in and started to look everything over. That is when she noticed Luna outside on the balcony. Opening the door she let Luna in and then whispered in Luna's ear,

" Luna they all need their memories back. Hotaru's not dead and she is coming after Serena."

"Okay." Luna whispered back and then used Luna Mind Meld on Serena. Almost instantly she had her memories back. Leaving the room in a rush Serena, Amara, and Luna left to find the others. After finding them and giving them their memories back Amara told them everything she knew about Hotaru's new plan. After they all agreed on what to do they went back to bed.

******************************************************************

An: Sorry if the chapter seems a little short. But currently as I am writing this it is 2:50 am in the morning.


	4. Problems with Saturn and the team

Learning the hard way

Dis:??????

******************************************************************************************************

Serena awoke in the morning to see all the scouts and Luna staring at her.

"What was I snoring?"

"No meatball head. But you were talking in your sleep."

"And?"

"Michael I love you come here let me kiss you." Rei taunted.

"Shut up."

"Quatre can you wake him up using your empathy?"

"I've already tried. He's not responding to anything. What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I can help." everyone turned to see a black cat in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Luna and I am a royal advisor to Princess Serenity and friend. I think that Sailor Saturn may have gotten her hands on him. That is why he is not waking up. Quatre, go to Serena's room and tell her that Saturn made her first move and that the power of the Silver Crystal is needed."

"Alright." Quatre turned and ran out of the room.

Serena and the others looked up when Quatre came into the room.

"Luna told me to tell you that Saturn has made her first move an that the power of the Silver Crystal is needed."

"What did she do?"

"Luna thinks that Saturn did something to Heero to make him unable to wake up. Please help him!" Quatre pleaded.

"Okay take us to Heero." Quatre smiled and then led them out of the room and across the hall. Leading them straight to Heero's side he moved to watch Serena do her work. Serena put her hand on Heero's head and then pulled back quickly.

"Definitely Saturn's handwork. He's trapped in his nightmares and he can't get out. Silver Crystal Power!" Heero's eyes immediately flew open and he flew across the room slightly terrified.

"Heero it's alright." Amara and Quatre said at the same time. Heero slumped to the floor and sighed. Looking around he finally got his bearings straight and looked around.

"I take it Amara filled you in on what was happening." he said to the other sailor scouts.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that Hotaru would betray us though. Then fake her death and then try to take over Crystal Tokyo. Or form it for that matter. Then she comes here and ruins our perfect and happy little life. What nerve." Mina stated. Heero just grinned and walked over to Amara.

"Hey you okay?"

"I'll be fine once I find out why Hotaru is doing this."

"I know. Listen Amara I'll help however I can. Okay."

"Yeah thanks Heero. I appreciate it. Now we have to go to class." This elicited a groan from several people in the room but they complied anyway. As they walked to class Heero's eyes kept wandering to Amara and then back to his feet.

After class all of the scouts and the gundams got together to talk about Hotaru. 

"Do you think that we could heal her?"

"What if we can't then what do we do?"

"We could eat her."

"Duo! What the hell did you say that for?"

"I'm hungry Wu-man!"

"Baka."

"Only you Heero."

"Hn."

"Why don't you quit planning and get to the action?" Everyone turned their heads to see Hotaru standing in front of them with a slightly psychotic look on her face. Jumping up the scouts transformed and got into battle positions. Serena bit back tears and held her position. Hotaru was the first to attack.

"Silence Glaive Surprise."

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster." came the first waves of battle. As soon as the attacks collided and exploded Hotaru came right at Amara swinging her glaive.

"You know I never did thank you for raising me did I? Or thank you for trying to kill me?" she hollered. Amara just sat there quietly and dodged the attacks. Attacks, she realized, that were meant to kill. Finally pulling out her space sword she delivered a blow that sent Hotaru reeling backwards. Standing up straight they looked each other in the eye. Growling they lunged forward at each other and began to viciously attack one another. As they matched each other blow for blow they realized that they weren't getting anywhere. Hotaru decided to change her tactics and she did. Spinning around she yelled,

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" the attack headed right at Serena and the other scouts! Before Amara could move though the attack hit. Serena and the others screamed in pain and Amara could do nothing but watch. Falling to the floor she watched as her friends dropped to the ground unconscious. Turning to Hotaru she glared.

"How could you?"

"Easily." With that Hotaru left.

**************************************************************************************************************

An: Sorry it took so long. Ja ne!


	5. The last battle part one

The Final Battle

************************************************************************************************************

Amara stared as her friends fell to the ground unconsciously. Spinning around she growled at Hotaru.

"How could you? These are your friends."

"No their not. We have never been friends. Silence Glaive surprise!" she yelled. Helplessly Amara watched as Heero and his friends fell as well.

__

It starts with one

One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard I try

Keep that in mind so it's not a surprise

"Why are you doing this Hotaru?"

"Why do you think? You were always the most selfish. You always protected them! Why did you hate me Amara papa?"

__

So I can explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulam swings

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yes you do. You were going to kill me after all the threats were gone. After Crystal Tokyo was formed. You were going to kill me because you didn't need my power anymore!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

__

Watching it count down to the end of the days

As the clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

"I'll meet you in two hours here. Oh and Amara papa this will be a fight to the finish."

"A death match?"

"Yes." At this Hotaru left. Amara fell to the ground and then realized that she had to get the others inside so that they didn't get hurt.

__

Watching time go right out the window

Trying to hold on

But it didn't even know

You wasted it all

By the time that Amara managed to get the others inside most of her two hours were up. Sitting down she held her head and began to think. Sure she had saved Serena more than she had saved Hotaru but that was because she had to. As for trying to kill her after Crystal Tokyo was formed was a lie. ~I would never harm Hotaru intentionally and I try to avoid harming her unintentionally. So what was she ratalling on and on about? ~

__

Just to watch you go

Even though I tried

It all fell apart

What was meant to be

Amara couldn't bring herself to believe that she would have to kill Hotaru. She also couldn't believe that she would turn against her princess like that.

__

Will eventually be a memory of a time

Where I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to loose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

Standing up Amara made her way to the outside area where she was going to end this battle with Hotaru once and for all. Walking outside she stood waiting for Hotaru to show up.

"Come let's move to a less populated area." Hotaru said. Nodding Amara followed Hotaru.

__

One thing I don't know why 

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind

As I tried to remind myself how I tried so hard

Finally stopping at a deserted area Amara and Hotaru transformed in a flash of light.

Back at the hotel, Serena groaned in her sleep..

__

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remebering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so far.

Amara shot forward to deliver a roundhouse to Hotaru only to have Hotaru dodge out of the way. Attempting a low kick she missed again. Pulling back she prepared to do a world shaking only to have her hand pulled back. Looking she growled as Hotaru rammed her into the pavement.

__

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

Amara kept attempting to hit Hotaru and stop her from beating her only to be beaten down. 

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" she manage to yell out.

__

In the end I kept everything inside of me

Even though I tried it all fell apart

What was meant to be will eventually be

A memory of a time I tried so hard and got so far

"Hotaru why are you doing this for real?" Amara asked as Hotaru crashed to the ground.

"You don't need to know." she growled getting up. Standing completely up she readied her glaive for a silence glaive surprise.

__

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to loose it all 

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you

"Hotaru listen I love you. As far as I'm concerned you are my daughter and I would never try to kill you. I couldn't. If you continue down this road though I will have to. Not by choice I hope you know."

__

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this there's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

"Hotaru please! I love you."

"No you don't!"

__

For all this there's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far 

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to loose it all

"Amara papa?" Hotaru asked a little shaken.

"Yes Hotaru?" Amara asked with a smile.

"You have to kill me or I won't stop I'll kill you. I love you to."

__

But in the end it doesn't even matter.

********************************************************************************************************

An: Sorry it is taking so long to finish the story from when I first posted it. The next chapter will be the last one.


	6. Hotaru's Death

Full of Grace

************************************************************************************************************

__

The winter is cold and bitter

Chilled us to the bone

I haven't seen the sun for weeks

To long to far from home

"Hotaru I could never do that! What you're asking me to do is kill my daughter! I can't and I won't!" Amara yelled at Hotaru.

"You have to. It is the only way to stop me. Amara papa please!" Hotaru shouted back.

__

I feel just like I'm slipping 

And I claw for solid ground

To late for only time

I never thought I could feel so alone

"Hotaru I could never kill you. You're my naughty little brat and I want you to stay alive!"

"Amara papa you know it is the only way to stop me. Please I don't want anyone else to strike the finishing blow but you!"

__

With all the darkness 

I feel like letting go

If all of the strength and all of the courage

Come and lift me from this place

"No Hotaru. I won't I will never do that! You know me!"

"Then everything will be destroyed. Would you do that? Risk the world for your love for me? Or because you don't feel like it? Would you risk Princess Serenity's life?"

"Hotaru you know as well as I do that Serena is safe. I love you with all of my life and I will never let you go."

__

I know I can love you much better than this

Full of Grace

It's better this way I'd say

I haven't seen this place before

"No please Amara papa. I do love you now do it!"

"Never! Please I know we can work this out. If you would just stop trying to get me to kill you then we could work this out"

"You know I speak the truth. Now finish it! Please it is the only way to end all of this madness." Back in the room Serena sat up in bed and awoke the others. 

"We have to hurry something isn't right. We have to find Amara and Hotaru." the others nodded and they ran out of the room. ~ Please be alive Amara! ~ Heero silently pleaded.

__

And everything we say and do

Hurts us all the more

Just the weeks stay to long in this same old sickly skin

To late for only time

" Hotaru please don't make me! Hotaru please!" Gasping Amara took a step back as Hotaru launched forward. Pulling her sword up she blocked Hotaru's glaive and refused to deliver the final blow again. Growling Hotaru struck over and over again. Blocking each and every one of Hotaru's attacks Amara would just defend.

__

I never thought I could feel so alone

And with all the darkness I feel like letting go

If all of the strength and all of the courage

Come and life me from this place

Finally Hotaru lunged forward unexpectedly and forced Amara to attack. When Amara looked down her sword was embedded in Hotaru's chest. Pulling it out she caught Hotaru. Pulling her into her arms she began to cry.

"Hotaru please don't die! I need you!"

"No you need to look around and realize that you helped me. Thank you. Amara papa?"

__

I know I can love you much better than this

Full of grace

It's better than this way.

"Yes Hotaru?"

"Would you sing my favorite song to me? I love you to."

"Sure. _I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and its black._

Why can't I feel?

My skin should crack and peel

I want the fire back

Now through the smoke she calls to me

To make my way across the flames 

To save the day 

Or maybe melt away

I guess it's all the same

So I will walk through the fire

Cause where else can I turn

I will walk through the fire

And let it 

The torch I bear is scorching me

Buffy's laughing I've no doubt

I hope she fries I'm free if that bitch dies

I better help her out

Cause she drawn to the fire

Some people (she) will never learn

And she will walk through the fire 

And let it

Will this do a thing to change her?

Am I leaving Dawn in danger?

Is my slayer to far gone to care?

What if Buffy can't defeat it?

Beady eyes is right we're needed

Or we could just sit around and glare

We'll see it through that's what we're always here to do

So we will walk through the fire

So one by one they turn from me 

I guess my friends can't face the cold (Why can't we face?)

But while I froze not one among them knows (when we're together)

I never can be told

She came from the grave much graver 

First he'll kill her then I'll save her

Everything is turning out so dark

(Walking through them all)

No I'll save her then I'll kill her

I think this line is mostly filler

It's what they had to strike a spark

These endless days are finally ending in a blaze

And we are caught in the fire

The point of no return

So we will walk through the fire

And let it burn!

Let it burn! 

Let it burn!

Let it burn!" Looking down Amara realized that Hotaru was dead. Laying her on the ground she stared as her body disintegrated. Wiping tears away she turned and walked away. Halfway back to the dorms she fell to her knees crying.

"Amara!" Looking up she saw Heero and the others running towards her.

"Where's Hotaru?" Serena asked.

"She's been taken care of. Don't worry Serena. Your safe and so is Hotaru Now let's go back."

"Amara are you bleeding?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Hotaru!" everyone shrieked.

"She asked me to, then she demanded, then she just forced me to kill her. But she's better now. So let's go back. Please? I want to change and then go to bed."

"Alright." Turning around one last time Amara made a silent prayer to Hotaru.

************************************************************************************************************

An: tell me if you want one last chapter. If not then this is the final chapter. I don't own anything and I cried when writing this chapter. Ja ne. L 


	7. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
